Roxas's Revenge
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: It's been Axels turn everytime on top. Roxas is fed up and decides to take revenge but how will it turn out! Read to find out. WARNING: LEMON! First yaoi story!
1. Chapter 1

My non existing heart was pounding inside my chest as I laid in bed straddled by the red headed pyro. I felt the small tickles on my cheek as his hand ran across my skin. "Hows my little sex kitten tonight?" He murmered into my ear making me shvier all the way down my back. He pulled on the leash that was connencted to the collar around my neck. A small sinister smile crossed his lips.  
"A-Axel." I whimpered. My eyes made contact with his hand as he reached behind him and pulled out silver handcuffs.  
"Shh love." He whispered leaning in and nipping at my ear. He took ahold of my wrists and chained them above my head to the bedpost. He stripped me from my clothing leaving me just in my boxers.  
"Axel please! I hurt still from yesterday!" I found myself whinning and trying to remove myself from under him.  
"I see." He smirked moving his hand to my crotch.  
"Mmm-uh!" I bit my lip trying to hold back the erge to moan.  
"I see Roxy likes that," He chuckled; gripping the edge of my boxers ;yanking them off. "How will he like this?" The red head gripped on my shaft and started moving his hand up and down as slow as possible.  
Just the slightest touch made me moan with delight. Made me sick to my stomach. Made me want more. "Ah ah Axel!" His warm mouth moved along the tip of my member. I could feel myself screaming on the inside. I knew I could cum anytime soon. Then he stopped. "Axel?"  
He chuckled kissing the top of my forehead. "Goodnight my little sexy boy."  
"Axel! Please Axel! Finish me off!" My eyes were watering from the pain that was going through me. I felt uncomfortable. What made matters worst was that Axel was ignoring my pleads. I moved my legs against my member trying to cause friction.  
At leat thirty minutes passed when finally I was able to cum. It was the worst feeling in my life and damn I was really pissed at number VIII. I was already planning my revenge as I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to find myself unchained and alone."Axel probably left for his mission early." Sighing, I walked over to my closet and got dressed. As I made my way down the halls I heard small moans from the superiors room. 'Oh what could be going on in there?' I thought to myself with a disgusted look.  
"Roxas!" I froze in place; trembling.  
"Axel..." I whimpered turning to look over at the hot head.  
"I'm going to get ice cream after mission. Ya gunna come?"  
I inhaled a deep breath looking straight into his eyes."Whatever."  
"Fuck Axel!" I shouted out as I slashed my keyblade at a heartless. "He acts like nothing is going on between us when he's around the other organization members!" As I hit the heartless again he cried out and fell to the ground. "Fuck this!"  
I wouldn't show up for ice cream today. I had to many other things I needed to get ready for. Some very important things. Walking into Axels room I started to search in many places for one thing; the key. Ah yes it was the key to the handcuffs, the only thing that could lock and unlock them.  
I was about to give up searching for it I saw something glimmering under his pillow. I smiled as I picked it up. "And now the fun shall begin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Roxy." The red head pranced in with a sinister smile on his face.

"Very sexy Axel." I purred trying to get him in the mood. I lay bare naked my hand on my hip.

Axel made his way over stripping down as he did. I took a hold of his hand pulling his very strong body on top of mine. "Seems like someone wants something," He chuckled sending burning kisses down my jawline. I moaned digging my nails into his bare back. My thoughts raced almost making me lose control of myself. I had to stick to the plan thought. With all my wit I wrapped my legs around his; flipping him over so I was on top. "Roxas?"

I reached under the sheets and pulled out the cold silver handcuffs chaining them to him and then to the bed. I watched with pride to see the pyro grow in shock. My eyes locked onto his cofused eyes; strapping the collar onto his neck. "My turn!" I hissed, stroking his chest. My tongue come in contact with his perky nipples. I started to suck.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It felt great! I smirked as I heard a moan from the man under me. Crawling off him I sat between his legs; gripping his hardening dick. "R-R-Ro-xas!" He panted trying to stay calm. I licked my lips as I leaned forward and started to suck the very tip of his shaft; soon putting the whole thing in my mouth. I circled my tongue around round; loving the reactions I got from number eight. The motions included happiness, pain, lust, and love. I stopped; sitting up.

He was panting, groaning, moaning hard. His eyes blazed thorugh me, he started to whine. "Roxas, please." Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes.

I stroked his cheek kissing his nose. I sat there for a moment in regret. I hated seeing him in pain. But I wanted to show him how i felt when he treated me like I was a toy. So I did what he did to me ever damn night. I laid right next to him paying no mind to his pleas drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Roxas, love," A whisper rang in my ear. I groaned. 'Had I unchained him?' I thought to myself as I opened my eyes. Looking over at my side I saw him still chained tightly to the bed but staring blankly up at teh ceiling. "I'm so very sorry. It started out as a game but now that I know how you feel I'm feeling horri-"

"Axel." I whispered kissing his ear. "I forgive you."

We laid in each others arms for awhile, when he casted his green orbs down at me. "Will you be my sex kitten again someday?"

I chuckled and smiled with delight. "Just as long as I can get revenge."


End file.
